In wind farms kinetic wind energy is converted into electrical power with the aid of wind turbines in the form of windmills. In the case of conventional wind farms the individual outputs of the individual wind turbines is detected and operating parameters of the wind turbines, in particular the angle of inclination of the rotor blades of the individual turbines, are adjusted in such a way that each individual output is individually optimized, i.e. exhibits a maximum value in the case of predefined wind conditions.
From document DE 10 2005 033 229 A1 a network for controlling wind turbines is known, sensors being provided on the wind turbines for measuring purposes and the sensor values of a wind turbine being transmitted via an appropriate network to other wind turbines. Operating parameters, for example the adjustment of the inclination of the rotor blades, can be controlled using the sensor values.
Known methods for operating a wind farm control the operating parameters of the individual wind turbines independently of each other without checking whether the adjustment of the operating parameters of each individual wind turbine to a maximum output value also actually generates the best total output of the wind farm.